A Future For All Of Us
by akisemidori
Summary: I just changed the title thanks to my sister. this was previously "Shine Your Brightest Towards The Future" Lucy and Erza are gonna leave but not to sabor... Its to a slice of life crime sorcerier
1. Chapter 1

akisemidori: I finally made another fanfic...

lucy & erza : -sweatdrop- why don't you just work on your previous ones...

akisemidori: ehehe :P

... =_= ...

so lucy, erza... do you want this to be jerza and sticy or what?

lucy & erza: / don't just bluntly say whose going to be our fated person!

akisemidori: well lets leave it to the readers ne?

CHAPTER 1 START!

lucy's pov

Lisanna is back. Well isn't that wonderful. Yay.

I guess this really means Natsu will never love me. He now has back childhood friend back. After 8 years too. Time really has passed. We all know who wins. Lisanna.

Why can't the situation just be like in an anime? Childhood friends always loses to their crushes' current partner.

But no; i'm the one that will lose to her.

Lisanna, had you not disappeared into edolas maybe, maybe i wouldn't be hurt this much. Maybe i never wouldv'e had met Natsu, much less fell in love with him... that one fired up man i will never be with again.

Why? Yeah, its obvious. I was kicked out of team Natsu. And i don't need to ask for lame excuses. Its just because Lisanna's more precious than me. I guess i can't blame her. She's not being a slut or bitch or anything.

Its just that, with what i lived through, we weren't meant together.

I let a tiny cascade of transparent water caress my cheekbones right beneath my hair which covered my chocolate fudge iris. My eyes peeked out beneath my golden hair to see a certain armour girl coming toward me, also one of my best friends since i joined this guild, Erza of Fairy Tail.

* * *

eh well that wasn't much for a cliff hang right girls?

lucy: damn you why always make me the miserable protagonist you fanfic writers

erza: I barely even came in...

ehehe gomen erza sama i shall be sure to include you next chap :P


	2. Chapter 2: Somewhere to go

Akisemidori: yay I'm actually going to update :'D

Erza & Lucy: How can you call yourself a fanfic writer when you did'nt update your first fanfic till like up to now, for four months

Akisemidori: i will... maybe... but but at least i'll update on this one! oAo

Erza & Lucy: do that or fear my heavenly armour requip/Lucy Kick!

Akisemidori: -sniff- i get it. TT_TT

Erza & Lucy: oh and its up to you to finish your homework. lesse, a 2 sheet lab and 1 set of algebra-

Akisemidori: - Yes I am a ninth grader. a freshman! i'm sad...

Erza & Lucy: shaddup! Don't interrupt us! Akisemidori does not own fairy tail-

Akisemidori: i wish i wanna i wanna hiro mashima is trollshima i wanna -

Erza & Lucy: CBIVAshno;OGoaFSHNASDPF PKDNVA

* * *

Chapter 2:

Erza's POV:

Lucy why are you crying? Is ice princess and flame head fighting again? -grit teeth & clench hand, ready to punch...

Lucy looked up and gave a wary smile. She shook her head slowly and painfully went back to grinning ever so weakly. "Lisanna's back. They're celebrating with her. Isn't it wonderful that they're not fighting for once? For her..." Lucy couldn't finish her sentence. She clenched her teethes hopelessly and more water dripped on her face.

"Lucy... THOSE BASTARDS. HOW DARE THEY LEAVE YOU. EVEN IF IT'S JUST FOR LISANNA! YOU'RE AS MUCH A NAKAMA AS HER!"

My outburst went back to a normal volume when a pang of guilt and uselessness hit me. Why, even though I'm her friend, her sister, why am I so useless in this important time? "Lucy, stand up, we're leaving this place."

My last words shocked me just as much as it did to Lucy. I never figured I would leave my first, foremost, and supposedly only one family.

Lucy's POV:

"Lucy, stand up, we're leaving this place."

My head immediately shot up as i gave her a pleading yet questioning look at the same time. Why would I leave Fairy Tail? It's my family, yet...

I shuddered thinking about going back to being a familyless child... well, at least I had Erza for a sister. But... it was Natsu who brought me here.

Natsu... How do you feel about me now? Do you still love me as your typical nakama or... even hate me for not being the Lisanna Strauss..?

My eyes drifted to a train of thoughts and finally back to reality when I saw Erza struggling with her decision as well. Knowing her, she didn't mean it so harshly but wouldn't take it back thanks to her stubbornness.

Geez, what a trouble some older sister. I bit back my giggle, and stood up.

"To what guild?"

* * *

Akisemidori: sooooo my friends, what guild?

Erza & Lucy: no enthusiasm

Akisemidori: D: so my readers what guild. choose one of the following:

a) sabor (usually it would be just lucy on this guild and sometimes with levy... not really erza tho...)

b) Pegasus (I'm joking really but if I see you like it, I'll make it happen ;) the power of a fanfic author)

c) ultear, meredy, and jellal's guild (oh yes one hell of jerza XD oh and please remind me the name)

d) make one (ehhhh, right now I don't have any names so please do come up with suggestions)

And with that have a nice dayyyyy :)


	3. choose

hey readers thank you for reading my fanfic through this time.

no, i am not on hiatus, even tho i should be cos i gotta get studying for my math test =u=;

CHOOSE WHERE THE HECK YOU WANT ERZA & LUCY TO GO

you can do this through pm-ing me or as reviews and stuff. I'll update when I get at least, hmm, 5-7 votes around this week.


	4. Chapter 3: Natsu

Akisemidori: wow, 77 views. I guess I am gonna update this fanfic after all :P

Erza & Lucy: do not forget about your global studies and math test tomorrow -glare-

Akisemidori: its fine. I finally understand something with math. radicals!

Erza & Lucy: -frown- really, then how about your other test?

Akisemidori: relax, i'll study. Daijobu daiyo!

Erza & Lucy: Considering that homework won't be a lot... fine. And you soooo do not own fairy tail.

Akisemidori: don't worry ;) somedayy imma make my own manga worthy to be proud of. hell, i can draw anime.

Erza & Lucy: you're just a fourteen year old right now T.T

Akisemidori: exactly! I got a life to live for! Anyway, moving on to the fanfic...

taaaadaaaaaa~

* * *

Chapter 3:

Natsu's POV:

I was talking to Lisanna about how she and Lucy would make great friends (oh gee the sarcasm ~akisemidori) when I saw her frown and look somewhat menacing under her glare. I heard her mutter 'bitch' which shocked me. Nah, I must've imagined it. My shoulders however tensed up when I smelled something salty (oh yes you guessed it: Lucy) warding from the master's office right now and immediately ran toward it.

I was about to step in when I heard someone's armor clinking and immediately thought:

Erza

Everyone may think I'm dense but i sensibly hid behind the door just in the nick of time. I heard them say,

"Lets leave Fairy Tail."

Those words shocked me. Why would they quit this family? Erza has been here more than long enough and-

Lucy, why would you leave? The words hurt me worse than Laxus' lacrima bomb. I gave you a family. We did missions together. We faced s class exam together (did they? I have'nt watched fairy tail for one year so i'm not sure if the test was before or after Lisanna's return o.0 well for the sake of this fanfic it is before). Heck, I wanted to be together. Rage soared my soul and I got out of the hiding spot.

"Lucy!"

Lucy's face went from confusion to fear and hid behind Erza. Erza can be scary and strong but I am not going to back down before I hear that she is NOT going to quit the guild.

* * *

Akisemidori: and sooooo thats it T.T oh and btw please review what guild erza and lucy should go to

Natsu: they are not going anywhere! they ARE going to stay HERE

Akisemidori: oh you jealous punk we'll see about that hehe


	5. Chapter 4: Happy

Akisemidori: oh hey i'm back guys!

Natsu: don't you dare make Lucy leave

Akisemidori: :P oh and did i mention Erza as well

Natsu: I'M GONNA BURN YOU TO ASHES

Erza & Lucy: Natsu, have some respect for the author here. The anime has been stopped a long time and the manga is getting boring. heck, if Mashima is smart enough he would start reading fanfic and get along with the lucy-leaves plotline

Natsu: ... But we're a family! We don't end like friends, boyfriends!

Erza & Lucy: Exactly. You should remember this is a family of FRIENDS. Like it or not, we do end. Only that there are certain people that will last longer than YOU Natsu

Natsu: you're lying

Erza & Lucy: Nothing last long, not this fanfic

Akisemidori: So back to this fanfic we're going to begin! OH HELL NO YOU ARE GOING TO READ IT TO THE END

Chapter 4:

Lucy POV

I craned my neck dreadfully to watch the fire dragon slayer make his appearance.

Natsu. Why are you doing this? You won't let me move on, but stay here?

Ha, nice offer. I'd rather go to hell than stay on Earth doing nothing.

Natsu looked at me with his hurt puppy eyes. He knew i had a weakness for cute stuff. I do. But i have a hatred for fake things. And that includes his eyes.

"Natsu. What. Do. You. Want."

He feigned innocent hurt in his eyes but hey, can I really believe that from a guy who could replace me? He's obviously the one at fault, not Lisanna.

He whined annoyingly, "Lushhy don't leave me!"

I snapped. "Only Happy gets to call me that!"

Natsu flinched, oh, and just in time for the blue neko to barge (fly) right in.

"Hey Natsuuuuu~ Carla (you know what forget the timeline this is a freaking fanfic) accepted my fishhh~ She looked so shy and cute~~ Oh wait what happened?"

So apparently even the cat of the dense owner understood my own situation.

"I'm leaving the guild. Me and Erza."

Happy dropped his mouth hanging. Wow, at least you care more than fire brain.

"But but but you can't! Dame daiyo!"

Happy Pov:

Before I could even process my shock grief got the better of me and i just had my wings droop and cried one fishy hell of a river (omg i love your vocab happy and you would look very cute). Lucy gave her little dimply smiles and i just dashed into her breast.

She really is like a mother. More than Lisanna could be.

Lushy stroke my head softly and I continued sobbing while Natsu was still trying to win the favor of her (them) to not leave.

But I already knew.

He lost

Akisemidori: alright and that's it for today ^^

Happy: I wanna be together with you Lushy D:

Lucy: don't worry we'll meet again someday. Afterall, we're under the same sky :)

Natsu: I-

Erza: Natsu gtfo

Akisemidori: R&R guys!


	6. thus so far

Sabor: 2

Crime Sorcerier: 5

Blue Pegasus: 1

A new guild: 3

Chances are that Crime Sorcerier will appear in the new guild... cos im thinking of making them travel dimensions to a slice of life world. I don't want everything to be cliche...

Review for ideas guys!


	7. Chapter 5: Where

Akisemidori: its sunday yay and tomorrow comes school

Erza & Lucy: yea and i see that you still have hw?

Akisemidori: uh... anyway guys i made a facebook page for this fanfic writer

akisemidorifanficpage

Happy: so will I be going with Erza?

Akisemidori: yep! I just look forward to deeing ur faces hehe of what would actually happen

ch 5

No one POV

The guild watched silently as Lucy and Erza said their honorable speech about leaving Fairy Tail.

So, one returns and two leaves...

Makarov cried dramatic tears when his trustworthy scarlet haired mage was going to leave and sobbing as well for no more good ass to pet on besides Mirajane (oh yes I just had to add that :P).

Two important family members are no more into this family... That is worth crying for.

Even Gildarts and 2 council members were there. They just shook their head gravely.

And as they were about to leave...

Happy POV

"I'll go with them! Even if it means leaving Natsu!"

I trembled in my decision. Natsu was my important partner ever since I existed. I could see Lisanna gape at me with the face of 'are you serious?!' expression. And Natsu...

"Oi Happy what do you mean? First Luce and Erza and now you?! I'm coming too!"

I facefished myself at Natsu's retarded reaction. Lisanna ran to him and the Strauss siblings followed her. Wendy and Carla, Levy too... Even Gajeel muttered "bookwarm baka" and stood up defiantly as well. As more people were standing up Makarov went back to his usual self and transformed into a monster sized beast and roared "STOP!"

He sighed, "My children are leaving me and we must acknowledge their pardoning. SO DO NOT JUST POINTLESSLY LEAVE FOR THEM TOO!"

Some went back to their seats but still eight stood still so that their shadow hung to the wall...

And speaking of the wall...

It opened up to a circle with a wierd design (I'll draw it later just read now) and they were being sucked in...

"NATSU!"

I flew toward them and the portal sucked us in.

Akisemidori: Who are the 8 people? where will the portal lead them? Why did the magic circle appear? dun dun dun

Lisanna: shut up and R&R guys :D


	8. Chapter 6: Where (2)

hi for me its 12 right now and i have math hw but f* i just get questions wrong so heres my treat: another chap

oh yea, I would like to thank Aquos35 for his suggestive reviews for this fanfic.

so, moving on:

ch 6...

Natsu POV:

NATSUUUUUU!

Happy what the-

oh shit. What. The. Fuck. Is. That. Black. Circle.

And with that me, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Lisanna (nope no mirajane here :P), Gildarts, Wendy, and Carla (thats the 8 lucky* ppl guys XD) got sucked inside the mysterious portal...

No one POV

No one knows what time it is.

No one know where they are.

They're no longer in Fiore.

Lucy POV:

Lucy, wake up.

Mama, is that you?

Hurry. I do not have time. You must - or yuki-hime will stir-

and humanity will be destroyed.

What the

Wait, mama!

"...MAMA!"

"oi Lucy why do you scream out your mother when you wake up?"

That voice, nasaka... uso...

"Natsu you baka why'd you follow me?!"

That dumb guy scratched his head and was like, "Eto, we were in that ceremony and um Happy said-"

Oh, right, that black circle, it trapped us... somewhere.

Wait, where the hell are we?

No one POV:

Silence filled in the group when they realized they were'nt in somewhere familiar.

There was, lesse: a room full of odd looking chairs and desks that for some reason were'nt rectangular... There is also a odd looking machine that is being charge by a plug and a gigantic green board at the front...

Natsu's ear picked up when he heard giggles around the hallway... and what the heck is vogue magazine?

* * *

Aaaannnddddd~ thats it guys. so, where do you think (know) they're in? :3 R&R


	9. Soooo

Akisemidori here! So far, I have four fanfic on progress including this one.

I'm very capable of updating 2 chapters a day BUT

which one?

So vote n review~

A future for all of us: a slice of life with magic barging in the normal world Lucyxwhoever u want

Kawaii Usagi Levy: bunny girl Levy x duh, Gajeel

Kimi wa mamoru: Lucy makes a new guild Trinity Cross and her childhood/online/random friends (Nico, Akarin, Teru, elfies, and Ikkun) join in

Meeting You Was Fate: vocaloid cliche moments with a story


End file.
